Koyubi de Gyu! That Promise That Will Live On
by Overlord Mikey-kun
Summary: A look into Ryoko Asakura's life and mind set during the start of the series up until the creation of the SOS Brigade. Special thanks to ShinMasaki for Beta-reading this story.


****

That Promise That Will Live On

By: OverlordMikey

-

I rushed past my fellow students with a smile upon my face. I waved to some of them and gave my usual greeting. I was the most popular girl in my class, everyone seemed to love me. Well, everyone except for one girl. Unfortunately, she was the one girl who I needed to catch the attention of.

As I arrived to the classroom, the same as any other day, my target was sitting there staring out the window. Suzumiya. No change today either. I approached the subject to try to speak with her, but as per the normal arrangement she ignored my banter. The door slid open and the one everyone called Kyon entered the room. I could feel it, for one brief moment, Suzumiya reacted. It was Kyon, it was always Kyon.

Ever since he began speaking to Suzumiya, she has exhibited unforeseen changes. Her cutting her hair was perhaps the best example, but it was not the kind of change I was looking for. I needed to observe a much bigger change. I will continue to observe the behaviors of the subject, I thought. I turned and waved to Kyon and sat down in my seat.

---

After school, I was standing by the school gate waiting for someone specific to arrive when some of my friends came over.  
-"Hey Asakura tomorrow's Sunday, want to go shopping?"-  
I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "I'm sorry, I have a lot of studying to do. Maybe next week."  
-"You are sure a hard worker. We should all study too. Hey, how about we all study together?"-  
"I wish I could, but I'm afraid I can't."  
My friends tried to convince me to change my mind.  
"There is something very important I must tend to today besides my studies. I really wish I could though."  
-"Alright, see you."-  
"I hope you guys have fun." I continued to wait by the gate as they ran off.

That's when she arrived. Yuki Nagato, she was like me. Knowing that you are not one of them. I wish she was a little more sociable like me, then we could hang out more often.

"Hi, Yuki."  
"Asakura. Was there any change in Suzumiya's condition?"  
"Nothing new since the hair cutting thing, however that's not why I waited. I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere for dinner."

"Yuki?"  
"Busy." Yuki then began to walk away. It was always like this. We are practically family, but she never shows any effort. I guess we are just too different, Yuki is still so cold..  
No! We are the same, we know how it feels. I reaffirm myself and head home, staying just far enough from Yuki as to keep her comfortable. I want to believe that someday she'll be my friend. Someday she'll feel like I do.

--

A few days later, the subject, Suzumiya, reacted in the most bizarre way to a conversation with Kyon. I wonder why she never reacts to anything I say. Perhaps I'm not trying hard enough.

I try talking to my friends, but I find harder and harder to empathize with them. They talk about things like boyfriends and families, but I don't have either. It's not that I don't understand, I can't understand. I feel so cold compared to them.  
-"Hey Asakura is there a guy that you like?"-  
"Me, hmmmm nope."  
-"Oh come on! You could have any guy in school, isn't there anyone."  
"Now girls we can't get distracted from out studies."  
-"Wow your so dedicated Asakura, but I bet your just embarrassed."-  
-"Do you think its Kyon?"-  
"I really anyone, really."  
-"Maybe Tanaguchi"-  
Even I knew that was a joke, we all laughed together and for one brief moment I felt like one of them again, but I'm not. I will never be one of them.

--

"Hey what did you do that for"

Kyon's voice filled the room. The whole class looked back as they talked. Suzumiya seemed excited Im happy to see some changes in her, but during class such actions could get her expelled which would make my job very difficult. Then again being expelled could cause her to react in some way , but then I would have no way of observing it. She appears to be planning some kind of club. I must report this to Yuki as soon as possible, it is an important development.

I was in the Literature Club with Yuki. I had hurried there as soon as I could.

"That's right a club."  
"Unexpected." Her face was still buried in a book.  
Come on Yuki look up at me for even a moment. "I know, but I'm not sure what kind of club it's going to be. One of us will have to infiltrate it."

"Yuki don't you agree?"  
"Perhaps."  
I just sighed. Why do I even bother with this?  
"Hey Yuki I was wondering? What do you do after school? I mean no one else uses this club room. Do you spend all your time reading?"  
"..." She ignored me as expected.  
"Well I better be going."

"Bye."

As I left the room I heard footsteps rushing down the hall.  
"Someone's coming. I better get out of here."  
I quickly made my way out of the building.

--

"So, Yuki, why did you want to meet with me?"  
"Suzumiya."  
"I see. I'll make us some tea while you tell me."

"Ok."  
I began boiling water as Yuki informed me of Suzumiya's choice to turn the Literature Club room into a new club.  
Well, that's too bad. At least you'll have a front row seat to observe her activities."  
"Yes"  
So, you're going to go through with this?"  
"Yes."  
"That's great, maybe you'll make some friends!"  
I finished making the tea and began pouring some for Yuki. She just stared at it.  
"Go ahead and drink it."

She did. I poured her more and she drank it again. So I poured more and yet again she drank it. I suppose she could be humoring me.

"...Asakura."  
"What is it, Yuki?"  
"I have perceived some minor fluctuations in your programming."  
"Is something the matter with me? I am not a threat to the mission am I?"  
"At this time I do not see any reason to panic. I was only warning you. I have some worry that it could lead to eccentric behavior."

Was she concerned about me? Of course she is concerned about the mission and Im her backup, but I want to think she cares about me personally as well. Yes I'll take it as that.

"No I wasn't, thank you for telling me. I will try to fix them when I return home."  
"Yuki, I was wondering. Can we make a promise?"  
"Promise?"  
"Yes. Let's see. A pinky promise. Stick out your pinky like so."  
I stretched out my hand and stuck out my pinky. Yuki copied my actions. I put my pinky around hers.  
"Alright how about this. You promise to always keep me informed of what goes on with Suzumiya in the club room and I promise that I won't carry out any unauthorized behavior without first checking with you."  
Yuki just nodded her head. Our promise was sealed......Our promise...

~Ryoko Asakura

-


End file.
